What if ?
by Pepite
Summary: What if The call from the prosecutor from Bozeman came not this day not this special day when Danny had finally made his move on Lindsay, What if they hadn’t catch the guy ? Season 3 spoilers but really small [DL]
1. baby

Summary: 

What if The call from the prosecutor from Bozeman came not this day not this special day when Danny had finally made his move on Lindsay, What if they hadn't catch the guy ?

Rating : T

A/N: Spoilers for some Season 3

Hope you will love it , Short Chapters just to take a break from the long one that I wrote for my other fan fiction,

A/N2: the Chapters will get longer and longer if you review because Review always help my Muse !! so review please thanks to Kathy and snowbear96 for the beta

Congrats to Anna Belknap , Eric Siegel for their little baby Girl

* * *

Lindsay went through the door, tightly holding her baby girl: Kate Monroe- Messer, Danny just closed the door, behind them, and watched the mother of his baby in awe, Lindsay couldn't keep her eyes off her baby, she had brought her to life after long hours of labour.

Lindsay sat on the couch still watching her baby, rubbing Kate's back.

Danny sat next to her, and eased Lindsay back against his chest and watched her, tears were running down her cheeks.

"Hey, Lindsay, what's wrong?" he asked kissing her hair.

"I'm just so happy, look at us, I shouldn't have doubted having a baby, but now I'm so happy."

"So am I , Lindsay Monroe you really changed my life when you agreed to go out with me that day after we finished up that robbery's case. Exactly 2 years, and a month ago". Danny kissed her forehead, "We should go to bed, you're tired, come on." He said getting up off the couch and taking Kate in his arm, being careful "she is so beautiful and tiny, we did that " he said his voice shaking, the emotions getting to him."

"Danny can we take Kate with us, Can we put the cradle in our bedroom?"

"Sure, sweetheart, take her, I'll get her cradle."

Lindsay took her baby in her arms and kissed Danny , then she went to the bedroom and climbed on the bed, she lay on it with Kate on her chest she couldn't separate herself of from Kate she needed to have her against her skin, she needed to see her little hand and her little face move while she was sleeping.


	2. Tender

here it comes the version Beta of what if :) thanks to kathy :) who beta me :)

thanks to snowbear96 ,shizukushan, tynierewriter, chili -peppers, lexi :)

disclaimer: §I don't own them

* * *

What if 2 

Danny entered the room; he was mesmerized by what he saw, what was his. He was a DAD!

And he had the most beautiful Fiancé ever, he put the cradle next to his side of the bed, and climbed on the bed and kissed Lindsay's forehead, she slowly opened

"Hey"

"Hey beautiful, you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I'm, fine how could I not be, look at her, _our baby." _she whispered the last words.

"Yes, you did well, I'm so proud of you" he said kissing her temple. "I can't believe it, How do we do realise that, that's it, I'm dad, I just can't believe it, I'm on cloud 9 … Gosh!"

"Cute!" she said looking at him.

"What?"

"You rambling" she said, her smile, lighting the room, he kissed her and stroked his sleeping daughter's fingers.

They settled Kate in her cradle and Danny pulled Lindsay close to him as they both quickly fell asleep.

Kate cried in the middle of the night awaking her parents.

"I'm gonna take her, sleep" Danny said getting up and taking the baby who was wrapped in a cotton pink blanket.

"No, I am, she is asking for yummy-mother milk and according to the latest news the last time I checked you weren't able to give her any." she said smiling.

Danny handed Lindsay their baby, kissing her head. Lindsay took her daughter in her arms saying soothing soft words to her. Danny sat back on the bed, and went behind Lindsay, he helped her by unclasping her bra and took it off, He kissed her shoulder, settled his head on the crook of her neck and watched Lindsay settling Kate against her breast, the little one found her nipple and began sucking it, stopping immediately to cry. Danny and Lindsay looked at her, happy, as they never had been before, just forgetting the things that hurt, forgetting the past that haunted…. Her.


	3. Letter

Hey here it comes :) Snowbear96: my little sunshine beta it :) and amylovesdanny

Hope you like it

Reviews are much appreciated

* * *

A month earlier

Lindsay was in the living room, rubbing her bump and singing along the soft music, she went in the kitchen, and took some muffins, "I am a very greedy pregnant woman" she said to herself and she continued singing "and that's for you my baby, I'm waiting for you to show up, and soon I will hold you, and you will see your dad, he dreamed about you every night, he is my knight."

She was 36 weeks pregnant, and she was showing a lot , her belly was very large and she has a lot of difficulty to walk but she held on doing it because it wasn't good for the baby that she lay for too long.

She went to the couch and sat on the couch, she took the pile of Letters that Danny had bring in from the letterbox, yesterday. She went through the different bills and finally found a letter from Bozeman, Montana.

She opened it and read what was written :

_**Dear Miss Monroe**_

_**I am writing this letter to inform you of the case for which you had agreed to testify.**_

_**Someone has been arrested and the case will appear before a judge on 26**__**th**__** February. We will need you to testify for the case against Daniel Cadence.**_

_**Bozeman Prosecutor: Allan Wright **_

The letter fell to the floor , and Lindsay felt her head spinning, she didn't know what to think. She hugged her bump, rubbing it, whispering that everything was going to be alright. The tears began to flow as she lay still on the couch. So many thoughts came rushing to her head, she could no longer focus properly and let herself fall to sleep.

TBC…


	4. Frustrated

Héhé I'm back from Scotland

This chapter hadn't been beta by Kathy yet but I so wanted to put it online I reread it and Chili-peppers too and I change what was wrong.

thanks to people who support me, beta me, read me and Review me

Don't forget the review please!! I need to know what you think about it :) the chapter might get longer and longer that's up to you !!!

Amylovesdanny beta-ed the chapter and add things

What if 4:

* * *

Lindsay was brought out of her nightmare by her phone ringing. She looked at the floor and saw the device vibrating gently, then looked at the letter next to it and bought back the memories of earlier. Lindsay hoped that the caller wasn't able to hear the shakiness of her voice, and that it was Danny.

"Monroe"

"_Lindsay it's your __mom__, how is my baby girl and her baby girl?"_

She should have know it, every week her mom was calling twice to know how the pregnancy was going, but Lindsay didn't want to talk about it today, she was too frustrated, her mom hadn't called her at all when she was new in NY and feeling lonely and since Lindsay had called her mother to tell her she was pregnant, the latter didn't stop to call to have news.

"_Linds, are you here? is the baby ok ?" _

"Yeah Mom the baby is perfectly fine, now I've got to go" she said snapping at her mother, and hanging up.

Lindsay felt the tears running down her face she didn't know what to do she needed time. She cried herself back to sleep on the couch. The baby kicked and woke Lindsay up, she got up from the couch and walked rubbing her belly she took the phone and went in the bedroom closing the door. She sat on the bed and stare at the phone she had to call him, she had to tell him.

* * *


	5. Phonecall

Here come chapter 5 unbeta : ( sorry .

Thanks to my readers and reviewers: 

devilla : See a reaction right now reading chapter 5:) and thanks so much to support me

OliviaElliotfan4ever: thanks and update soon here it comes honey

Chili-Peppers: héhé Thanks so much to support me always :)

and to my friends too :D

Thanks to amylovesDanny who beta the chapter :

What if 5

* * *

"_Monroe"_ he answered

Her voice had disappeared she couldn't said anything and she couldn't help the tears, she was choking of breath.

"_Hello, is there someone?"_ he asked the silence getting on his nerves

"Hi" she mumbled before he hung up

"_Lindsay is that you ?"_ he knew her voice so much and even if she hadn't said much he knew was her

"_Lindsay are you alright?"_

"No" she said before bursting into tears again.

"_Linds , Calm down , tell me what's wrong, __breathe, get your breath back and talk to me" _

She did as she was told , drying the tears with the sleeves of her shirt without caring about putting making up on it. She tried to calm herself rubbing her belly.

"Jason, I don't know what to do" she said.

"_Linds, listen to me, tell me the story from the beginning, and then I will be able to help you, right."_

"Yes" she said her voice shaking again. "I've got a call from Bozeman." She paused trying to calm herself, drying again the tears forming at her eyes, and listening to his intake of breath

"They caught him, the guy who killed…"she stop

"_hey , baby sis, it's great, you should be happy, you can definitely put it behind."_

"They wanted me to testify, I can't" she said stopping her brother .

"_I know, sweetie, You had to do it and send this guy in hell I know it's hard for you , but you've got Danny by your side and.."_ he said but was cut off by Lindsay

"He doesn't know" she cried "I didn't tell him"

"_aww Lindsay , Why Lindsay? You are building a family , you're going to have a baby together, you should have told him."_

"I know" she cried hysterically "What am I going to do."

"_Hey , baby sis, don't cry, it's going to be ok… Lindsay I don't understand why you didn't … tell him._

"Jason , I thought I've put it all behind after 12 years I thought I will be able to put it all behind and build my family away from this…I just wanted too start a new life, not to see the pity in the eyes of Danny I don't need this I don't want to be seen as a victim not anymore , I left Bozeman to get rid off this, how people look at me how people treat me, like mom and dad."

"_Baby, stop to cry, it's going to be ok, You should tell him, Linds"_

"You're right, but what if he leave me, I can't do this"

"_Lindsay he isn't going to leave you, you're going to have a baby together… trust me Lindsay you're strong enough, I know you're brave. I will try to come to the trial when is it ?"_

"26th March" she said drying her tears.

"_Ok, I will be there, baby, and everything will be fine you will put the bastard definitely away and he won't hurt you anymore and you will be able to rise the sweet baby of yours."_

"Thanks Jason, I miss you she said sobbing "I am going hung up now I'm tired, and I need sleep."

"_I miss you too, I will try to be here as soon as I can , call me when you're a mommy right? And now rest ok!"_

"I will."

* * *


	6. The Day

Here it comes :)

People Reviews please, I might end thi story sooner that I wanted to if I don't get criticism or support.

The mistake / fault are only mine , snowbear96 take a look at it and beta the biggest mistakes. thanks so much :)

amylovesdanny beta it thanks so much :)

What if 6:

* * *

Back in the Present :

Lindsay was in the bed, sitting and feeding her baby girl, she looked at her and remember how things went in a rush , how Kate finally manifest herself at 40 weeks and 5 days after worrying her mother. Lindsay and Danny were afraid that the baby wasn't healthy and for Lindsay it was most the feeling that she was going to keep her in her womb for 2 others gestational month.

She looked at Danny who was sleeping next to her, and a tear roll down her cheek she hadn't found the right moment to tell him.

The next morning Danny woke up finding Lindsay still sitting in the bed, asleep with her baby against her breast , he took Kate and put her back in her cradle, then he looked at Lindsay and noticed she had cried earlier, he didn't know why and he hoped that she hadn't the baby blues.

He put her correctly in the bed and went to the kitchen still worrying about her, he ate his breakfast, took a shower and came back in the bedroom to check on Lindsay who was sound asleep, he kissed her forehead and looked at Kate who was like her mother: sleeping.

Danny went to work taking the subway and searched for Stella or Peyton as soon as he could, he hoped to find Stella because she was like his big sister and was easier to talk to; he could confide in Stella more easier.

He spotted her in the break room, drinking her first coffee of the morning.

"Hey , look who is coming isn't that the New daddy of the NY crime lab."

"Hey, yeah That's me" he said smirking looking very proud.

"So I imagined that was tough to leave this morning your babygirl and Lindsay."

"Yup it was" he said licking his lips.

"How are they?"

"Kate is fine, not really letting us sleep but she's only 5 days " he said grinning and pausing "Lindsay is ok, but I don't know Stella I felt something is wrong and I really need to talk to someone about it" he said his mood becoming sad with each words.

"Hey, What's wrong?" she said patting his shoulder

"I don't know Stel I found her this morning she was sitting in the bed asleep with Kate on her chest."

"Danny , she is very tired, she gave birth!!"

"Yup but that's not all she had cried because she had tears on her cheek , her eyes were red, I don't know I'm just feeling that something Is not right, that something is going on."

"do you want me to talk to her?"

"I don't know, I just wanted to be sure she is alright and that she isn't suffering from postpartum depression."

"Right. Danny if you want I'm going to talk to Mac and asked to put you on leave for a few days?"

"I don't know Stella…" he said sitting on a stool staring blankly at his long time friend

"Danny, she needs you , and you need to take care of her ,I'm going to see Mac now, and you're going to come with me."

Lindsay woke up and found herself alone, Danny's side of the bed was already cold and she knew that he had left a while ago to go to work, she looked at the clock and saw that he was already 10 a.m, and then she remembered last night, falling asleep, holding Kate and crying herself to sleep sitting on the top of the bed. Danny had most probably found her still like that this morning and had put their baby in her cradle.

She got up and looked at her baby, who was huddled up, she wanted so bad , to take her and have her against her skin ,her motherly feelings with her baby very present,

She went in the bathroom, taking a quick shower and she came back in the bedroom in a yoga pants and with a tank top revelling her pregnancy weight and the curve of her breast , she took her baby in her arms carefully and put her against her chest , Kate was sucking on her thumbs, her small head cradled in the crook of her mother's neck.

Lindsay went in the living room, and sat in front of the Macintosh , she turned it on, and waited. _Today is the day._ she said to herself, then she typed and searched for a flight for Montana leaving in a week, she paid for a ticket, _a single ticket _ she thought to herself, tears running, how did she end there, she had daughter, she had a fiancée, and there she was leaving in a week to fly across the country not saying a word to Danny because she was to afraid to face her demons, but she should have because now she had to really face them alone,_ Alone._

She couldn't leave like that , what her daughter was going to think of her, she was going to abandon her little baby, and Danny what was he going to think…

And if she told him what was he going to think of her, he was going to break up with her, because she hadn't trust him. _It's not that I don't trust him , I don't trust myself that's all._


	7. bath time

Read & Reviews Please

thanks very much for the reviews . Really thanks so much )

Here it comes :)

Amylovesdanny beta it :) , thanks

Chapter7:

* * *

4 days later :

Lindsay was bathing Kate with Danny , just beside her, watching her completely amazed, _Lindsay seems ok_, whatever had happened seemed to be resolved in_ his eyes_. He was thinking that was because he had the days off and so he could stay with her to watch over the baby, and so he concluded that was bugging Lindsay was most probably the fear to be alone with her baby and not to be able to do what must be done.

Lindsay laughed at Danny goofy smiled, she didn't know how she was going to leave them, and the thought crossing her mind brought tears to her eyes that she easily disguise as some of her laughs.

Danny kissed her forehead and went to take the towel, and When Lindsay put Kate out of the mini-bath, he wrapped their baby in it , and hold her, slowly soothing Kate's back.

"She is so cute, look at her with her tiny hands." Danny said watching in awed is baby girl, Lindsay tried to put away the bad though.

"Yes she is, can you go find her talcum powder it must be in the living room."

"Sure Honey," he said kissing the head of his baby girl and giving her to Lindsay.

Lindsay took her baby and held her against herself trying to block out the tears threatening to fall, _I can't do that I can't leave her she is so young, I'm a bad mother if I do that, should I let my friends' killer go out with it just because I was too weak to told Danny when we first date, just because don't want to break or risk what I built, and what make everyday my life worth._

Lindsay put Kate on the bed who was made, and dried her, taking care not to scratch her delicate skin with the rough towel's fabric, once Kate was dried-up , Lindsay played with Kate's hand, while babbling , trying to make her baby smile.

She heard a loud bang and Danny cursed, then she found him behind her at the doorframe.

"You okay"

"yeah" he briefly said not looking at her , just looking at his feet which had hit the coffee table. He handed her the talcum powder, that Lindsay used and then put a diaper to her daughter.

Then she held her, and put her to bed kissing her and singing softly a lullaby


	8. Confrontation

Thanks so much :) Love you , you make me happy

Keep Reviewing please, my muse is down on this story and I want to stop it because of it

No beta right now ... If someone is interested I have things to be beta :)

Thanks AmylovesDanny beta it thanks so much :)

Chapter 8

* * *

Lindsay turned and stared at Danny who had his arms cross on his chest , she looked in to his eyes and saw anger, and something else.

She went in the Living room and he followed her.

"Danny what's wrong?" she asked closing the gap between them and touching his cheek with her hand, he pulled away and she was hurt.

"Danny talk to me, What did I do wrong?"

"What did you do wrong, you're fucking asking what you did wrong?" he said anger going out of him _how could she do that to them to their baby to their family._

"You thought you could just leave us like that? Huh? You were going to leave us, Kate and me ? how could you ? I love you and what am I discovering that you're leaving for Montana?"

"Danny listen to me," she said

"No you listen to me, why are you doing that ? huh? Because you don't love me any more, because you can't bear motherhood, huh? Postpartum depression? Lindsay, we are a couple we can talk about things even if it hurts, I though you trust me, I was wrong, How could you?" he said tears threatening to fall his voice had rise but he had keep it down not wake up his daughter _his not their in his mind any more. _He turned his back to Lindsay.

"Let me explain to you Danny" she said crying.

"It's too late for that, I'm just going …. To go outside to … think about …. This" he said leaving without turning when Kate began to cry.


	9. Crying

Here it comes, the new chapter of What if , beta by Amylovesdanny thanks so much !!!!

so Enjoy and Reviews please !!!!

thanks for your supports :)

Chapter 9

* * *

Danny left the apartment the cries of his baby reasoned over and over again , he want it so much to hold her, and to sing a lullaby for her in which he would say that everything was going to be ok.

But he had to stay away, to think. Danny let the tears roll down his cheeks, what was he going to do the women he loved , the first one , the one who make him discover what love was, the one that had given him a baby, had decided to leave and he didn't know why. He hadn't let her explained, because truth was, he couldn't stand her reason whatever it was because it was driving her away from him.

* * *

Lindsay cried, screamed, sobbed, what she had feared what she had made nightmare was her life, what she did to protect her family only contributed to break it and to shattered it in so tiny pieces that right now she didn't know if it was possible to put them together. She went to the bedroom that Danny _had_ shared and took her crying baby in her arms, and went on the bed, trying to make Kate stopped, but she couldn't.

She help her own tears how could she stopped the one of her daughter. She offered her breast to Kate, and the baby latched on it, slowly calming, Lindsay tried to calm the sobs that racked thought her. When Kate had finally stopped feeding and burped, Lindsay put her in her small bed and went into bed, and cried again.

* * *

Danny didn't know where he was, he had just kept walking until he was in front of an Manhattan apartment building, he realised it was Stella's. Destiny had brought him here, and so he told himself that she was the right person to talk to. He entered the building after she buzzed him in, he didn't have the patience to wait for the elevator and he took the stairs two by two and when he finally arrived at Stella's door, he wondered if it was the right thing to do, he wasn't sure of himself anymore, he didn't know what to think at all he was just lost in a sea of thoughts. What he wanted right now was to hold his daughter, and to hold onto her, to keep his life from falling apart.

* * *

Lindsay was still on her bed and was still crying, she was soon sobbing and couldn't help it, her breath became more shallow and she found it hard to breath with the time, she tried to control herself and managed to take slow breath, her mind only concentrated on that, and only that.

* * *

Danny eventually found the strength to knock on the door, and when Stella opened the door she was face to face with a crying Danny. She hugged him and when they pulled away she guided him to the couch and went back to the door, to close it.

She then went back to Danny and sat quietly on the couch next to me, but nothing seemed to put Danny out of his sadness.

"Danny Talk to me, If you came here, it's that you wanted to talk to me and the way you… are, tell me You have something heavy on your heart so let it out." Stella Said with her gentle voice and moving her hands when she was talking like she always do something she must inherit from her Italian's origins

"It's Lindsay, she is going to leave… I found… a one way ticket for Montana, she is leaving Stella, She is leaving …but why?" he broke into sobs

Stella was shocked, the same question that Danny had asked reasoned in her own mind , why would Lindsay leave? She had a family, she had Danny, and a small baby.

"Danny did she explained to you , why? any reasons?" Stella asked , Lindsay might have said something to Danny.

"She didn't say anything, I just found out, and she is leaving in 3 days 3 fucking days, and she didn't say a thing. Then I found out and I didn't let her explain, How can she explain that she is going to abandon us. Kate is so young how can she do that.." he said still angry and confuse about what Lindsay did. He wasn't crying any more, he was just angry , scratching his hands, and turning his fingers til the knuckles were white from the lack of blood.

"Dan, she probably has good reasons for going. Maybe she was scared to tell you, scared of leaving you and Kate. You remember when you had to take those days off to help her with Kate?"

"Yeah" he mumbled.

""Well, she was scared then too. It's perfectly normal for her to be scared Danny. You two need to talk, figure out what's going on with each other"

* * *

Lindsay couldn't breath very well, she was sweating and found any moves really hard to make, she was so tired and she just wanted to close her eyes, which were seeing everything blurry, her heart was beating so quickly that she thought, it was going to jump out of her chest. She needed to call the paramedics now, because it was now clear she couldn't solve this problem by trying to relax. She took her phone and dialled a number. 


	10. Emergency

* * *

Hi , The new Chapter is up, not beta , sorry but I seemed to have a problem with my mail box :'( AmylovesDanny thanks so much anyway , I'm waiting to have it on my mail box, hope my box will work because Well I want to put beta chapter lol and to know What you think about it !!! and I hate FF . net , when it's not working :( 

Hope you will like it , and review!!!!

Thanks for the support to people who review and the one who read too.

* * *

"You can't let her leave like that Danny, you have to hear her explanation, ok , and then you convince her to stay she love you and she won't jeopardize what she have I can" Stella's cell phone rang and she took it " hold on" and she opened it. 

"Bonasera" she said in her NYPD tone.

"Stella…" the voice said in a raspy voice, just above a whisper.

"Who is it ?" Stella asked, kicking herself mentally and looking at the screen of her phone which said "Monroe"

"Lindsay , is that you?" she asked, starting to worry. Danny's head shot up.

"Yes… I can't breath, I just wanted to close my eyes, and rest." She tried to say between her intake of air

"NO , Lindsay don't do that, Don't do that, Stay with me."

Danny was afraid now , Did Lindsay do something wrong like try to end up her life, and he was regretting to have left Lindsay like that without fighting for her.

"Lindsay Listen To me, You relaxed and sit on your bed ok, and take deep breath, I'm coming ok, don't worry I will be here soon."

Stella hung off and looked at Danny, and just with their eyes they said the words they needed to , and they headed out, running down the stairs and jumping in Stella SUV, when they were in the car, Stella summed up Lindsay 's health's state, and Danny immediately called 911 seeing the Emergency of the situation.

When they eventually parked the car , Danny jumped out of the car and ran up the stairs in no time , then he opened the door with his key, and ran directly to the bathroom, where his baby was crying, he went to the bed where Lindsay was unconscious. He took her hand and checked for the pulse who was slowly with each seconds.

Stella arrived next to him and looked at Lindsay' pale and fragile figure.

Danny took Lindsay in his arms, hugging her, she couldn't die like that, She couldn't leave him like that FOREVER. He was wishing that he hadn't leave like that, that he had let her explain why she was leaving.

* * *

TBC??? 


	11. Tears

Here it comes, thanks to the only 2 reviewers :) thanks for your support and that's for you I put this chapter this soon

Thanks to Amylovesdanny to have beta and rewrite it, I kept some things and add somethings myself then thansk so much you helped me to put more feeligns in it :)

Read and reviews much appreciated

* * *

Danny kissed Lindsay's forehead while crying , Stella was crying too; she approached the side of the bed , and took Lindsay's hand in hers, she felt that Lindsay's pulse was going slowly. Stella reasoned Danny to let go of his grip on Lindsay , She put Lindsay back in the bed, and Stella listened to Lindsay's heart. Which was slowing by the second. Stella understood what happened Lindsay had been suffering Hyperventilation( because of the fact that she was over breathing on the phone) for how many times she couldn't tell maybe since Danny had left the Apartment, her body was too tired, and now her heart was failing.

Stella tried to wake Lindsay, it wasn't too late, Danny watched her, he couldn't fight the tears any more, he let them flow violently down his cheeks.

"No Lindsay don't leave me, don't leave me , you have to explain me, you can't let me like that , you just can't…"

"Danny, calm it. Go and see if Kate is Ok. I will call you if there is any change in Lindsay" Stella said trying to wake Lindsay.

Danny complied and took his baby in his arms , still crying.

Stella was stood over Lindsay's lifeless body, desperately trying to wake her friend. She didn't know if what she was doing was correct, she had seen EMT do it all the time. Stella's actions weren't helping Lindsay so she tried something else. She carried Lindsay to the firm ground and began to perform CPR. Again, what she was doing made no change. Danny let the EMT in and watched over them as they checked for Lindsay's vitals. They found nothing. Lindsay was pronounced dead and something in Danny's heart died.

It was too late for Lindsay to tell Danny her secret. He would never hear his Montana confide in him. Now that man has killed her, and ripped her family apart.

She hadn't make the hardest thing of her life, to leave the man of her life and her baby, to testify the murder of her 3 friends.., instead she had left forever, She was dead of sorrow, because of a broken heart how cruel.

When the EMT pronounced her death, Danny's scream was heard throughout the whole street. He was holding tightly onto his baby girl, the girl which would live on to remind him every day of her mother. Danny fell to his knees next to Lindsay's body and cried harder then he had cried before. Stella came to sit beside his, she wrapped an arm around his shoulders

"No, this is a nightmare" Danny said sobbing hysterically "I'm gonna wake up in a minute and Lindsay will be laying next to me… stella tell me she isn't dead that she isn't gone forever…""

"Danny, I wish, I wish it was just a nightmare, but Lindsay's gone and there is nothing we can do to change what happened"

"Don't say that. She cant be gone forever. She hasn't seen Kate grow up, or anything she had her heart set on doing before she died. We were gonna do so much together"

"Danny, I'm so sorry. I really am. But she is gone and you need to be strong. For Kate"

"NOOOOOOOooooooo" Danny screamed again "what Am I going to do?" "I can't live without her, I just can't How will I live watching my newborn, each day from now, thinking about tonight." "I can't do this, I just can't" He said crying.

Danny held his baby close to his heart, she was now crying. Danny didn't know what to do, Lindsay was always there to help through the parenthood's learning. And now he was alone not knowing what to do to reassure his baby.

He hold her closer to his heart, and began to sing the lullaby Lindsay had sung to her.

The tears were freely flowing now, Stella rubbed his back crying with him.

"How am I gonna get through tonight Stella? How am I gonna survive every bloody day? I cant do this. I cant live a life without Lindsay"

"Danny, you will do this. You are strong, and you aren't alone. We will be with you every step of the way"

Kate was now sleeping and Danny laid next to Lindsay's peaceful body. He put Kate on her chest and then he hugged her kissing her forehead like he was used to do, and never get ever the chance to do it again. "I love you and I always will"

When Lindsay heart had broken , it had ripped Danny's heart too.

* * *

TBC...? 


End file.
